Bury Yourself In Me
by Skitty
Summary: Angel's gone, but he'll be back if Buffy can manage to hold on. FEATURES MY ORIGINAL SONG LYRICS!!!! (GO ME!!!)


Bury Yourself In Me DisguisedDiva  
  
Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine, but the lyrics are. May be found at http://geocities.com/dramaqueennamedlizzi  
  
Distribution: Email me  
  
Rating: Um... not sure. PG to PG-13 I think.  
  
Authors Notes/Spoilers: Up 2 season 3.  
  
Story:  
  
Buffy sat awkwardly, staring across the library at Angel. Her friends all surrounded them, but all she could see was Angel. Her Angel. Her Angel who was leaving.  
  
When you've got no one to turn to  
  
When you've got no where to run and hide away  
  
Bury yourself in me  
  
Keep safe our memories  
  
God, how could she go on without him? How could she live knowing she couldn't reach out for her big, over protective fanged safety blanket? When no one believed her, what could she do? Going to him was out. He didn't love her enough to be there. Not anymore.  
  
No, that wasn't true. She knew inside it was because he loved her, too much, and didn't love himself enough. After all, hadn't she tried several times to leave him? And she never was the strong one. She depended on him; she unloaded everything onto his shoulders. She needed him, but she wasn't really his rock. He never leaned on her. He never talked to her. Maybe if he had he wouldn't have been waiting Cristmas morning.  
  
When you've got no shelter to protect you  
  
When you're caught in the raging storm  
  
Bury your pain in me  
  
Cause love is never to far  
  
He'd be back. He couldn't tell her where he was going, becaues he didn't know if it'd work. He didn't want to get her, or his own, hopes up. Plus, it could take years. But he'd be back, with bells on his toes and fingers, ringing happily for them.  
  
They both knew she wouldn't move on. She'd date, maybe even have a 'boy friend.' Hell, maybe she'd get married, but she'd never stop loving him. He knew because he loved her the same way. With a firey passion. The kind of love that remained, even after Hell's torments. When he'd forgotten his own name, his own pain, he remembered her grief as she sent him to Hell. He remembered her. He felt her, with him, always.  
  
When you're crying out for love  
  
When your hopes are dying  
  
Bury your tears in me  
  
Cause I won't be long  
  
This was it. Graduation. The end of so many things. High School, the shred of innocense and naivety she carried around in her pocket, they mayor, and Angel. In a few short hours she'd be mature, responsible, and completely alone. She'd go from having Angel to just having a scar to remind her of the man she'd love forever.  
  
But she'd always be with him. Her blood was in his veins. His very essence carried her with him. Neither of them would ever be alone. She had the cross and his duster to keep him there. He had her blood. The thought comforted her enough to face the battle. To face the end.  
  
She was never alone.  
  
When you're fighting for your life  
  
And when you're losing inside of your soul  
  
Bury your wounds in me  
  
But baby please hold on  
  
He searched the ambulances and body bags for her. He searched the wreckage of the school. She wasn't there. Well, he'd said no goodbyes, she probably went home. He'd just check through her window and be off. He had places to be, after all.  
  
That was when he saw her, seeing him. After seeing she was okay, and letting her see he was, he disappeared into the night, silently begging her to be okay. Begging her to see it wasn't over. He'd be back.  
  
When the war is ending  
  
When the battle's just begun  
  
Bury yourself in me  
  
And 'till I'm home again  
  
Keep safe our memories  
  
Be strong, she kept telling herself. At least make it home before you fall apart. Let your friends think you're fine. After all, you technically weren't together. Don't fall apart. Don't fall apart. It wasn't working.  
  
Everything n her demanded she follow him, but with sheer will power, she went to her instead. Xander, Oz, Cordy, and Willow were all that stood between right and not-so-right for her. They were her everything. She loved them. And they couldn't even see her hurting.  
  
Bury yourself in me 


End file.
